


「喂博士吃巧克力」空条博士的大衣下有什么 其四

by 33363336



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: M/M, 承受 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/33363336/pseuds/33363336
Relationships: 承受
Kudos: 41





	「喂博士吃巧克力」空条博士的大衣下有什么 其四

空条承太郎不喜欢吃甜食。  
但我很喜欢。我喜欢马卡龙，蛋糕，巧克力。我明明是个男人，但是很喜欢甜食，这其实有些奇怪吧。  
承太郎也说这个爱好像小孩子。  
他在抽烟，这个爱好倒是很大人。他的漂亮的骨节分明的手指夹着一根香烟，英俊的混血面孔隐藏在白色的帽檐和烟雾后面。  
他把烟递到淡色的唇边，张开唇吸了一口，大概是一个吐息的时间，白色的烟雾又从他的唇畔慢慢地逸散出来。像雾，像霾，像薄薄的云朵。  
他低着头坐在沙发上看书，并不多理会我。我凑过去，他抬起眼睛，我把手里的白巧克力塞进他嘴里。  
同时我轻巧地夺走他指间的烟，在茶几上按灭了。  
他的眼睛在帽檐下略微睁大了，圆圆的，像碧绿的玻璃球。  
随即他又有些不耐烦地皱起眉来，他把我推开，他警告我，“别来烦我。”  
“承太郎，来吃巧克力吧？”我不依不饶地又靠过去，笑着对他说。  
“我不喜欢吃巧克力——”他干脆地拒绝我，“等等，你在干什么？”  
我的手已经在解开他那非常多此一举的两根叠在一起的腰带。  
“没关系。”我说，“用「下面」吃吧，承太郎。”  
他的拒绝的动作又顿住了。  
“你……”他慢慢地说，像是在斟酌要拒绝还是接受。  
我的手握住他的阴茎，他的下体颤抖起来。我知道他其实已经开始兴奋了。  
空条承太郎，一位事业有成的英俊的高大的海洋学博士，明明看起来一副冷淡禁欲的样子，但却有一具非常淫荡的身体。  
我知道他肯定喜欢这样，我才不会理会他口头上的拒绝。他的雪白的西服裤子被我脱掉，我打开他白皙的大腿，让他的阴茎和小穴都暴露在空气里。  
他吸了一口气。  
我从零食盒里拿出一条白巧克力，拆掉了包装。那根巧克力约摸是个长方体，但有一块一块的分格，大约15厘米那么长。  
“承太郎，你看。这个形状会很爽吧？你想要的，对不对？”我把那根巧克力举到承太郎眼前，得意地晃了晃。  
“少废话……”承太郎的呼吸已经开始乱了，他咬牙切齿地说。  
我把那根巧克力抵在他柔软的，缓慢蠕动的，肉红色的穴口。  
他倒抽一口凉气。  
“等等，你想直接进去吗？”  
“别害怕。它会融化的……”我低声哄骗一般对他说，我将白巧克力那有点棱角的前端在承太郎的穴口打转，让承太郎的体温融化它。  
肉穴的温度很高，很快那一头的白巧克力就融化了不少，在承太郎的穴口留下一些白色的巧克力浆。  
甜腻的巧克力香气在空气里蔓延。  
只是穴口被白巧克力摩擦而已，承太郎就已经舒服到没骨头似的靠着我肩膀喘息。  
“有那么舒服吗？”我失笑道。  
承太郎在我耳边迷乱地喘息，闻言泄愤似地咬我的脖颈。  
我把那根白巧克力慢慢地推进承太郎身体里。  
“啊……哈啊……”承太郎颤抖着，嘴里发出低哑的甜软的呻吟。  
白巧克力一格一格地被承太郎嫩红的小穴吃了进去。  
“疼吗？这种有棱角的东西，感觉跟平时不一样吧？”那根白巧克力已经完全没入承太郎的小穴里，我用手指将它往里面顶了顶，可能顶到了承太郎的前列腺，承太郎马上被抽空力气似地瘫软下来。  
承太郎的腿大大地张开着，小穴口还残留着白巧克力的残浆。  
我又拆了另一个白巧克力的包装。是一根表面凹凸不平的，加了榛子碎的白巧克力棒。  
第二根巧克力也被承太郎的小穴吃了进去。前一根好像已经进到很深的地方了，承太郎被体内的两根巧克力顶到翻出了白眼。他的嘴大张着喘气，呻吟颤颤巍巍的。  
“好深……不行，太深了……”承太郎摆着腰迷乱地说。  
我将手放在承太郎的小腹上按压，想要找到那两根深入承太郎肠道里的硬条，承太郎被按得颤抖着抽气，连泪水都被激出来了。  
“啊——不要按……哈啊……啊，啊，按到了，那里——”  
承太郎的阴茎抖了抖，吐出透明的液体，他的腹部痉挛起来，他尖叫着“要去了——”然后绷紧了身体在我怀里颤抖。  
“承太郎，被巧克力操到高潮了。”我在他耳边戏谑地说。  
承太郎陷入了前列腺高潮里，他翻着白眼失神喘息，像一滩软烂的泥。  
“断……断掉了……”他哑着声音说，“它们，在我身体里断掉了。”  
我知道他指的是那两根巧克力，痉挛的高温肠道恐怕已经让那两根巧克力在承太郎的身体里断成好几截了。  
我不置可否地笑了笑，又继续拆包装。  
承太郎看到我的动作，他的眉又皱起来，他的声音变得沙哑又软，“还要来？”  
“巧克力球。”我拆掉了四五个巧克力球的包装，全是白巧克力，躺在茶几上，像一颗一颗的卵蛋。  
“太多了。”承太郎不赞同地说。  
我抬起他绵软无力的腿。之前的巧克力已经开始融化了，有浓稠的白巧克力酱从承太郎一张一合的穴口里流出来。  
“好像蛋啊。承太郎，想生蛋吗？”我拿着那几颗半个鸡蛋大的巧克力球调侃道。  
“别胡说八道……唔！”  
我把第一颗白巧克力球塞进承太郎流着白浆的穴口，过大的直径撑开了承太郎紧致的小穴，承太郎身体一抖发出了一声闷哼。  
“好贪吃啊，承太郎。马上就吃进去了呢。”  
“哈啊……好大……太大了……唔……”  
第二颗球也被我紧接着上一颗顶了进去。还有第三颗，第四颗。  
我手里拿着最后一颗巧克力球。  
承太郎已经快不行了。  
过载的巧克力把他的小腹顶出一些凹凸不平的弧度，尤其是那些过大的巧克力球，把承太郎的下体顶得像是充了气的小皮球。  
“好涨……不行了……要被撑破了……球，这些球，一直顶着……啊……”承太郎的声音甚至带了哭腔，看来是真的有些难耐了。  
“你可以的，承太郎。”我哄骗一般低声哄他，缓慢又不容抵抗地，按着承太郎无力挣扎的身体，将那最后一颗白巧克力球顶进承太郎身体里。  
承太郎像濒死的鱼一样绷着身体喘息。他的眼睛大大地睁着，生理泪水流了出来。  
我从外面轻轻揉弄那些，藏在承太郎血肉下的，尚且还是球体的巧克力。  
承太郎的腰弹了起来，又塌下去。他张着嘴哭出声来，抓着我的手，少见地说出了求饶的话：  
“不……别……啊，啊——♡”  
“拿出去吧，求求你……好涨，好涨啊……要被撑破了，顶到了啊啊——♡”  
我反手扣住他的手，他已经被那些巧克力折磨得没什么力气了。嘴上明明说着不要的话，可是承太郎的前端却很诚实地硬挺着，流着透明的前液。我不让他去抚慰前端，也不允许他自己伸手到小穴那里去取出那些将他的肠道撑满的巧克力。  
承太郎的身体痉挛着挣扎，他的全身都泛着情欲的粉，湿淋淋亮晶晶的全是薄薄的汗。可能最开始放进去的巧克力已经开始融化，顺着肉粉色的肉缝流出浓稠的白巧克力浆。  
“是什么感觉？承太郎？”我在承太郎耳边低声问他，我的手还在揉弄他鼓起的小腹，“除了涨还有什么？它们在你身体里变软了吗？那些有棱角的巧克力块让你很有感觉吧？”  
承太郎像是已经听不到我在说什么，他只是迷乱地摆着头，像是拒绝，又像是已经受不了了。  
“巧克力球很大吧？承太郎好像怀了好多蛋一样呢。”我抚摸着那些圆润的球体在承太郎的小腹上顶出的弧度，“承太郎，试试把它们生出来吧～它们都 是 你 的 蛋 哦。”  
“不……不可能的……”  
“承太郎不是很想拿出来吗？自己努力生出来吧。”  
“不，不要……呜……♡”  
“给承太郎五分钟，如果能全部排出来，我就放过你。”  
“不……”  
“如果不能全部排出来，不够努力就要受罚哦。承太郎今晚还有课吧？带着我们的宝宝去上课吧～♡”  
承太郎抬起那双湿漉漉的，绿色玻璃球一样的眼睛看我。他那一惯居高临下的眼此时已经被情欲压得低垂又柔软，浓密的睫毛上挂满了晶莹的水珠。  
我把承太郎揽到我身前，用给小孩把尿一般的姿势从背后搂着承太郎。承太郎修长的腿被我勾在肘部大大地张开，沙发对面关闭着的液晶电视屏幕映出承太郎的身影。  
画面不算清晰，但能看出男人如同小孩尿尿一样张着腿，肉棒挺立着，甚至能模模糊糊看到淌着白浆的小穴。  
空气里满是浓郁的甜腻的牛奶巧克力气味。  
承太郎只看了一眼电视里的自己就羞耻得浑身颤抖。  
“承太郎，快把它们排出来呀。”我哄骗着催促道，“用力一些，你可以的。”  
“不……我不要……”  
承太郎挣扎着想要摆脱这个姿势。我看到承太郎的穴口已经被一颗巧克力球撑开些许，露出一点点白色的头来。看来即使承太郎并不想如同排泄一样把它们排出来，但是在重力和肠道蠕动的作用下，第一颗巧克力球马上就要掉出来了。  
“真的不要吗？如果你现在不把它们拉出来，你就要带着它们去上课哦。”我在承太郎耳边调笑道，压低了声音如同蛊惑般哄他，“到时候承太郎的肚子鼓鼓的，就会被学生问候呢。当那些什么也不知道的学生问你「博士，你的肚子为什么鼓鼓的？」的时候，你要怎么回答他们呢？他们会好奇地摸你的肚子，化掉的巧克力像水一样在你的屁股里晃荡着，只要一碰就会从小穴里喷出来——”  
“别……呜，别说了……”  
“你憋得住这些化掉的巧克力吗？还是说承太郎你，喜欢当众排泄？”  
“不……不要……”  
“那就把它们排出来给我看，快点呀。”  
“不行的，我不行……好大……呜……排不出来的……”  
“你可以的，你看，它已经露出头了。”  
我迫使承太郎低头去看他淌着白液的小穴，那里果然已经露出了三分之一的巧克力球。  
“用力点，承太郎……就像生蛋一样把它们生出来……”  
“如果承太郎是女人，早就怀孕很多次了吧。”  
“想当妈妈吗？”  
我说着毫无逻辑的，哄骗的，带着妊娠暗示意味的话。  
承太郎特别受不了这种仿佛扭曲性别一般的调教话，我早就知道。  
只要说他「像女人一样水多」或者是「比女人还要敏感」之类的话，承太郎就会马上羞耻到痉挛着高潮。  
“啊……啊——♡”  
承太郎挺着腰发出细细的嘶哑的哭叫，随着他的腰痉挛般的一阵剧烈抽搐，“啵”地一声，一颗融化了一部分的白色巧克力球像卵一样掉了出来。  
一股白色巧克力酱混合着粘稠肠液涌出承太郎被球体撑开的，合不上的穴口，这排卵和失禁般的感觉使承太郎哭着高潮了。  
“这不是生出来了吗？”我笑道，“还有五个呢，承太郎。”  
“……咕唔……嗯啊……不……♡”承太郎发出一堆甜软的音节，他的手胡乱摆动着，腰也止不住地在扭动，另一颗巧克力球也已经到了承太郎的穴口了。  
又是小半球体露了出来，承太郎被撑开的穴卡着另外的一大半球体。承太郎被这种强行撑开的感觉折磨得浑身都在痉挛，我甚至能感觉到他的汗液像被雨淋湿一样一直在流，把我的紧抱着他的身体都沾湿了。  
球体不上不下地卡着，要么再把它塞回去，要么用力把它排出来。否则承太郎就得一直受着穴口被撑开到极致的感觉直到这颗球被他的体温融化。  
但那可是毫不费力的偷工减料，我可不允许。我警告似的将他的腿拽得更开，提醒他道：  
“五分钟已经过去一半了，承太郎。你的肚子还鼓着呢。就这么想当着学生的面排泄一样喷出这些融化的巧克力液吗？”  
或许是承太郎联想到了那种羞耻至极的场面，他浑身一阵剧烈的紧绷的抽搐，又是“啵咕”“啵”“啵咕”的声音，承太郎竟然一连排出了三颗半融化的巧克力球。  
还有一大滩巧克力酱和清亮肠液的混合液体随之排出承太郎的体外，这宛如生育又宛如排泄的场面连我看了都有些克制不住。但我还得忍着那高涨的想要操弄承太郎的欲望，这个「游戏」我得陪着承太郎继续玩下去。  
那些被排出的巧克力球咕噜噜地掉到沙发下面。  
一连排出三颗，看来承太郎是真的很努力了。在还没有排出的时候承太郎的前端就已经再次高潮了，排出的时候承太郎身体的抽搐更是比高潮时的那种痉挛还要剧烈，想必承太郎在排出期间又到了几次干性高潮。  
接二连三的高潮让承太郎脱力。他看起来像是几乎要昏迷过去了。小穴被撑开一个小小的洞，咕咕地流着浓稠的白浆。  
我估计还有一小半融化了一半的巧克力留在承太郎身体里。  
那些有些柔软的固体块混合着浓稠的酱液充盈着承太郎狭窄柔软的肠道，光是它们估计就能让承太郎再高潮几次。  
五分钟已经快到了。  
承太郎已经一点力气也没有了。  
我用手指轻轻扯开了一点点承太郎的被巧克力操得柔软的穴口，就又有一大股白色巧克力浆顺着我的手指涌了出来。  
白浊的，甜腻的，粘稠的。  
玩到这里，我反而很期待承太郎带着一肚子巧克力液去上课的样子了。  
这些融化以后变得柔滑稀薄的巧克力，想必即使承太郎很努力地去夹也夹不住吧？  
到时候承太郎就只能别扭地夹着腿，只要走动一下，就有一股巧克力酱从小穴里失禁一般漏出来。  
会有浓浓的巧克力味从承太郎身上散发出去，肯定会引起其他人的好奇吧？  
谁能想到一脸冷酷严肃仿佛性冷淡的空条博士竟然会夹着一屁股巧克力去上课呢？  
又有谁能想到承太郎下面那张小嘴竟然能吃下那么多巧克力，还像排卵一样把那些巧克力球一颗一颗地排出体外呢？  
我看着承太郎那个逐渐恢复弹性，缓缓地收缩着括约肌而闭合起来的肉红色小穴，下定决心以后要给承太郎下面这张嘴也多吃点食物。  
香香甜甜的承太郎，最可爱了。  
  
承太郎最后还是夹着一部分巧克力去上课了。我把他送到学校门口，在车里目送他有些别扭的走路姿势，不由得又感到那种强烈的，想要操他的欲望。  
我太喜欢承太郎了，跟他玩游戏是最尽兴的。无论他嘴上怎么拒绝，身体却很诚实地愿意接受一切过分的玩法。  
「承太郎，一定要夹紧屁股哦。不然你可要当着学生们的面，当众失禁了啊。」  
我愉快地想着，然后驱车离开了承太郎的学校。  
  
  
  
  
【学校里】  
  
空条博士今夜的样子怪怪的。  
学生们都在偷偷地讨论。  
学生们对空条博士关心异常，大部分原因源自于承太郎那张过分俊美的混血脸蛋和那具性感的纤长身体。  
空条博士男女通吃，几乎就没有不喜欢他的人存在。  
而这位平日里永远冷漠寡言的博士，今天看起来却有点怪怪的。  
他的脸似乎在帽檐下发红，走路和行动也异乎寻常地缓慢。本就寡言的他说话更少了，连上课也只匆匆讲了几句，声音还沙哑得就像生病了。  
「没错，博士一定是生病了。」  
有人自顾自这么想着，决定下课去问候问候这位博士。  
人群在下课时围住了承太郎，七嘴八舌地问候承太郎的身体。  
承太郎像是有点无措又像是忍耐着什么似的扶着帽檐，只是时不时回答一句“没有……不必担心……”之类的话。  
离得太近了，大家都闻到博士身上异乎寻常的甜香。  
“博士身上好甜啊。”有人说：“是巧克力味吗？”  
承太郎的身体猛然一僵。  
“真的呢，好甜的味道啊。”  
“空条博士原来喜欢巧克力啊！”  
“好甜……嗯？怎么好像味道越来越浓了？”  
承太郎：“……”  
承太郎的身体像是有些抖，他只丢下一句“别啰嗦了！”就推开人群匆匆离去了。  
只留下一阵陡然变得浓郁的，巧克力的甜香。  
  
  
  
——end.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
